Hidden Phoenix (A Tom Riddle Jr RomanceHorror)
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Evangeline Lillian Seraphine is of a old pureblood family almost forgotten. Tom Marvalo Riddle is a half-blood, but a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. One day changes the course pf their dark futures when Tom sees her and finds he can't look away. Tom/OC, Meddling Dumbledore


_Most pureblood families are well known. Having a higher standing in the politics of the wizarding world, they are commonly spoken of. Evangeline Lillian Seraphine is of a old pureblood family almost forgotten._ _Her family rarely socializes. This, leaving Evangeline to grow up without friends. She has met a few of the pureblood children her age before when she was little, but when she started attending Hogwarts, she stayed in the background. No one noticed her, except the professors because she was second best in her classes. She was always outshined by the ever charming Tom Riddle from day one. Even he didn't notice her. She was that good at not existing. Her family taught her that._ _Now in her fourth year at Hogwarts, change has been made. Someone had altered with everything around her. Not just her, but also the snake charmer, Tom Riddle. She could feel that her life was somehow changed and realize what it was when one day, she saw Tom Riddle staring at her with a rather confused expression on his face._ _It was then that the pureblood knew, her inconspicuous life at school would come to an end._

 _OOOOOO_

 **Chapter 1: To Be Seen** **Silent**

The most embarrassing moment in my life had to have been today in potions class. In all my four years, I had never needed a partner in any class. But that bumbling fool for a potions teachers, Slughorn, decided to loudly boast on pairing his top two students together for the class project.

"Ah, yes yes! The project for this class this term is to create a potion that can be harmful and helpful. Everyone will do the project in pairs, but before you all start picking your partners, I have already selected them for you. First off, I'd like my top students of the class to work together. Tom Riddle and Evangeline Seraphine. Every year, these two have had exceeded expectations in this class and would love nothing more than to see the potion they concoct."

Curious and rather confused expressions displayed on the faces of every student except one. Tom Riddle sat at his desk unmoving and unphased. I collected my things and walked to the front of the classroom from my own in the back once Slughorn finished announcing who worked with whom. My long red hair swayed lightly down my back as I passed rows of desks. Silently, I placed my things on the other half of the table and sat next to the also silent boy. Neither of us said a word but I opened my potions book to a page with an uncommonly used healing potion and a potion that caused severe illness and slid my book to Tom's side of the table. I saw him eye the pages and watched his expression change to slight approvement. He turned to a page in his book and pointed out a potion that caused severe mental anxiety. A small smile played on my lips and I whispered lowly,

"Why don't we combine the three? Give Slughorn even more to boast about."

Without even turning my way, his head bodded sharply and I began to analyze the ingredients of the three potions and I noticed Riddle looking at the instructions and effects. Slughorn was kept busy by the questions of our classmates to inquire about the concoction Riddle and I were to make and I was glad. I hated being put in a spotlight like that. Sure, I works hard for my grades, but I don't need to be publicly recognized for it.

By time the class was over, I had concluded that some ingredients would be too deadly to use in our mix, so I knew I'd have to figure out which to use in replacement. Tom stayed to speak with Slughorn I presumed and I left without commotion. None of the other students looked at me or acknowledged me. For that I was thankful. By time I reached my next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I knew that I was early. Hardly any students were in the room, but the professor smiled fondly at my presence. For the appearance of the classroom, I knew we would be performing duels.

"Gather around students. Today we will be preforming duels. Dark spells allowed, but none deadly, unforgiveable, or extensive. I will call out your partners shortly. You may prepare for a few moments."

While most of the other students started talking to one another in excitement, only I and Tom were absolutely silent. His friends and fellow Slytherin's around him whispered with smirks on their faces. The Gryffindor's simply smirked at one another. The Hufflepuff's spoke regularly in worry. But my fellow housemates, the Ravenclaw's actually strategized amongst one another.

"Vague rounds students. First up Marianne Mallow and Genie Wester."

A Hufflepuff versus a Gryffindor.

The duel was short, the Gryffindor girl won. Mallow was too slow on the draw.

"Next is Andrew Kinger and Randal Lestrange."

A Gryffindor versus a Slytherin.

That fuel lasted slightly longer. Lestrange was quicker at throwing spells.

"Evangeline Seraphine and Abraxas Malfoy."

I signed uninterestedly. Malloy and I stood in front of one another in the platform to duel. The prat smiled at me and winked,

"I'll let you have the first spell doll."

I said nothing and we went to our respectful places across one another in the platform. He pointed his wand at me with an annoying smirk on his face. The professor told us to proceed and I threw a simple disarming charm at Malfoy. To which he scoffed and tisked in playful displeasure before shooting a hex my way. Quickly, defecting it, I shot a powerful hex one after another relentlessly at the boy. His face showed horror at the sped I sent each hex. He was barely able to deflect each one in time. But when I slowed my spell casting, as he began to say a dark curse my way, I beat him to the point. My stuttering curse hit him in his chest, causing him to be thrown back by the force.

The professor complimented my spell efficiency and told Malfoy that the spell should wear off in a week. The boy was downright mad, his pale face going red as he made his way back to his group of friends. A few more students dueled before class was over, but I noticed that Tom Riddle hadn't been called up. He had kept his gaze on the students dueling the entire class and was still looking there even as everyone else filed out of the classroom.

I walked down the halls alone and without any other years turning my way. My next class was near the Gryffindor common room, Transfiguration. While the class was an interesting subject on its own, I couldn't help but feel that Professor Dumbledore withheld the best lessons from us. We never learn much about anigmas. We only tranfigure small objects. We write about our understanding of the subject rather than practicing it. If there's anything I dislike more than anything it would have to be withheld information.

The class was slowly filling up and I sat at my desk towards the back as usual. When most of the students had arrived, including Tom and his friends, Professor Dumbledore came from his office above the stirs at the front of the classroom. His gaze swept across the room and stopped at a few students desks before settling on me. He smiled kindly and then called loudly to me from his table in the front,

"Ah, Miss Seraphine, would you mind sitting next to Mr. Riddle. I am changing the seating arrangement for this class for the rest of the year. So, to everyone else in the class, don't get to comfortable."

Groans followed and heat almost rose in my cheeks. _Why is every professor singling me out today?_ Collecting my things silently, I made my way to the front of the class and sat next to the boy who looked almost rigid. Dumbledore proceeded in assigning the other students new seats as well. I noticed that most of Tom's friends were placed away from him and each other. I found that very suspicious. Him separating the group for no reason was odd. Sure he did the same to other students, but none from the Gryffindor house. This man's bias towards his house was always blatant. With a small sigh I opened my parchment before me and took out my ink and pen once more. Tom and I worked silently without a word to one another for most of the class until Dumbledore yet again interfered,

"Now everyone turn to your partners and finish your assignment, after you have completed it and handed it to me to check for corrections, you may leave."

Immediately, the rest of the class murmured but Tom and I. A feeling was settling in the pit of my abdomen. Something was very off. Something was different now. I could feel everything around me slow as my heart beat rather loudly in my ears. My eyes flicked over to Tom and I could see him just started to turn towards me, my reflexes acted quick and I slid my paper over to him and time went back to normal as his gaze went to my paper instead of my direction. His eyes looked at my paper intently. Something just told me that he wasn't supposed to notice me. I'm meant to stay in the shadows and here I am being thrown into a spotlight. Something has changed. Someone had muddled with my reality, I can feel it, and I don't like it. I gently spoke to Riddle though,

"I've completed the assignment already. You can look is over if you wish. But I know it is correct."

He nodded curtly and took my parchment in his hand to thoroughly examine it while replying,

"I finished mine as well. I will turn both of ours in once I finish looking over yours."

I nodded even though he wasn't looking. After a moment he headed over to Dumbledore's desk and I quickly qathered my things back into my bag. I watched without blinking as Dumbledore nodded at each answer over our papers. Riddle stood at Dumbledore's desk the entire time and my hand held the leather strap of my bag tightly. When Dumbledore gave his final nod of approval, I was heading out the door. All the other students were too busy with their assignments to notice, but I knew Tom was just looking my way as I was out of view.

But to my dismay, I did not realize that Tom Riddle was adamant on catching up to me. The halls were empty as I had left class early. I made the mistake of slowing my pace once I was near the Ravenclaw common room.

"Miss Evangeline Seraphine!"

His voice rang through my head, making every hair on my body stand and my heart to beat loudly again. I stopped completely but made no move to face the perfect.

"Miss Seraphine, as a perfect, I must ask where you are headed? I know that we were dismissed from class, I am required to know that you are not headed anywhere you shouldn't be."

I forced a calm wave over myself before slowly turning to meet those dark calculating eyes,

"I was merely going to my dorm for a while Mr. Riddle. It's for a rather personal matter if you must know?"

Our eyes met and I saw confusion, disdain, and a declaration in his eyes. It was then I knew, he would look at me again today and the next day. Every day from now on. I am now in his radar and he has no intention of letting me out of his line of sight.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to pry. It's not every day professors bestow such compliments on students."

A movement of my head agreed with his words,

"So it would seem. I must go now."

Swiftly turning back towards my oroginal destination, I only made it one step doreward when his voice came frim directly behind me.

"I will be seeing you around, Miss Seraphine. Do come to me if you come across any problems."

I didn't turn around or stop my stride. The intensity of my steps made my hair sway behind my back. I could feel the stare of the Slytherin Perfect watching my every step and my heart pumped faster each step I took away from him. Fear was bubbling in the pit of my stomach, but also anger. I woupd find out who was responsible for today. For exposing me to everyone. For making me seen when I was perfectly content in my solitude.


End file.
